Helium
by HarrySpidey-sense
Summary: Two broken hearts , those who have given everything but received so less . So a new story continues to what lengths would charlie go to save dean or would the the monsters of dean's world draw him back until death . Charlie swan/Dean Winchester slash


Disclaimer : not mine belongs to kripke and Meyer .

Summary : Two broken hearts , those who have given everything but received so less . So a new story continues to what lengths would charlie go to save dean or would the the monsters of dean's world draw him back until death .

A/N : supernatural timeline : 2005 - pilot

Twilight movies timeline : 2008

But Bella said no to coming back to forks in starts from pre series of both the stories .It is slash between Charlie Swan/Dean Winchester

My writing is not that great . I need a beta .

Warnings : for this particular chapter are - sexual assault ( just kissing ), almost kidnapping , bad language . if triggers don't read

.

...Spnxtwilight

18 , July 2003

Port Angeles , USA

Shady Bar

Charlie Swan sat on one of the bar stools of a seedy bar with some hippy rock song on , charlie for once was not in his usual uniform . Not that anyone would expect charlie swan here , he was a respected deputy of the small town forks . A good man he choked the thought breaking him again 'why exactly , not like anyone needs him ; the city he protected hardly needed him '

And now my own daughter does not wants to visit his home because its depressing , last year he had thought it was a 'phase' , that Bella would soon forget and come back home to meet him but no . He was a man who no one needed .

But No charlie wouldn't loose hope he wouldn't be his mama's son if he did . he will always be their for his daughter . 'Gonna get out of this depressing place swan !'

Charlie stood up leaving some dollars on the bar ' until next time ' he thought as he gulped the last shot .

...SpnxTwilight

Outside Shady Bar

Dean shoves the roll of dollars he had just hustled in his pocket . Seriously dean thought " monsters he got , people not so much " The douchebags despite loosing kept on coming but whatever dean thought ' their loss '

Dean turned around intent on getting the fuck out here and continue on his journey . But stopped short as he saw the guys that just lost to him in the game . Before he could speak anything , a guy behind him motioned his knife towards deans head . Dean was then forced towards the back alley which had a van parked at the end of it , the alley reeked of sex and what not . ' Honestly ' dean thought so much for easy money !

"Look dude ! Take it easy I won but I am sure we can make a deal " said dean trying to asses the guys for more weapons before trying to fight ' oh this is gonna be a painful and long night ' he thought .

But before he can think of anything the big guy in front of him starting to laugh before standing before him " oh boy u ain't gonna make a deal , we are " before dean himself could process anything the big guys hands were cutting deans shirt off leaving him cold and exposed in just his undershirt . ' oh no ! This was not happening ' dean thought as he saw barely contained lust . Dean threw a back elbow at the one guy keeping him under knifes hold , the knife skidding somewhere in dark before punching the big guy and running towards the exit of the alley but another guy punched dean straight in stomach , dean knees hit on the concentrate ground , the exit of the alley blurring before his eyes " dad ... " tears sprung in his eyes .

The big guy crouched low in front of him caressing his bruised jaw " you are gonna pay for that " he said

" Bite me ! " said dean with his usual fake bravado

" Oh I intent to , I will make sure that I am your first customer " said the guy

Deans face pales at the comment ' no they wouldn't , god no dad will help me '

" a little older you are but with a face like that , and these sluty lips , u were begging to be screwed " the guy continued squeezing deans jaw tightly , a rough thumb rubbing over the soft lips " such a beauty "

Dean screwed his eyes shut tears wanting to break threw he shifted , tried to break free but effortless he needed a plan ' if only he could get out of this alley ' he thought

The big guy took a pill from the goon next to him intent on forcing it in deans mouth , but then decided against it before taking the pill in his own mouth " to our new future darling " he said before jabbing his tongue in deans mouth the pill dissolving in deans mouth , but despite that the forced kiss continued . Dean was then manhandled in a fireman carry towards the van at the end of the alleyway .

Dean's world has taken a blurry end , his usual intake of drugs was keeping the unconsciousness at bay for the time being , dean looked around he could see the blurry end of the van and main road ' this is the only chance ' . He threw a kick on the guys stomach slipping down in process hurting his head in the process , before running for his life . He had only exited the alley when a car slammed barely a inch away from him before he slipped down on the road a small " Help " on his lips .

...SpnxTwilight...

Charlie had barely gotten away from the bar before a man bleeding and tripping on his legs suddenly appeared before his car , he slammed the brakes of his car in hurry but the guy was down . Charlie's heart was beating loudly as he realized he may have killed the man , he got out the car hurrying towards the man thankfully the guy wasn't hurt by the car from the looks of it but was still bleeding from head , charlie leened down when he realized the guy was saying something , he heard the small ' help ' and looked around and watched as some goons running away from their .

"Hey don't worry , u are safe " before loading the guy in his car and calling for emergency .

...

Charlie swan never realized that once you take hold of a Winchester you can never let go ...

...

A/N : oooh I love victim dean .

Soo the canon things will happen but when and how don't ask

I believe pre series and season 1-2 dean to be quite innocent . I mean dean may know how to fight monsters but he is Bambi when normal crime comes in like benders and all that . I means john hardly let him leave the rooms and he was way busy to be mom of Sam to understand these life problems .

R&R people .


End file.
